<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sirius的暗恋对象到底是谁？ by noharakuwako</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465287">Sirius的暗恋对象到底是谁？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako'>noharakuwako</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius很苦恼。Remus很暴躁。James傻了吧唧。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>鹿犬鹿现背au，纯粹就是想写一篇沙雕，暴躁Remus小天使预警</p><p>前期单向暗恋:)</p><p>ooc是我的，人物是罗姨的，<br/>横跨了整个9月和12月初的真·老文终于完结了。开心。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.</p><p>Hogwarts University，是伦敦的高等学府，不是普通人还真考不上。这一天清晨，男生宿舍二号楼的234宿舍又被一道惊呼吵醒。</p><p>01.</p><p>“Evans！通过了我的好友申请！我是不是就要追到她了！”，James Potter疯狂的摇醒了自己的上铺，一个一直有着Hogwarts最最最温和学长之称的Remus Lupin。</p><p>不过……无论是谁，在一个星期六早上被下铺室友吵醒的人都不会给什么好脸色，更何况是昨天为了赶论文熬夜到三点的Remus Lupin。234宿舍所有人都知道，绝对不可以吵醒一个沉睡的Remus。否则你会死的很惨。</p><p>果不其然，一时兴奋过头的James Potter也意识到了这个问题。他僵硬了一秒，并且考虑了跪下求情和跳窗两个选择。不过他既不想丢掉自己的尊严，更不想粉身碎骨的躺在宿舍楼门口，所以他选择了一个更不明智的解决方案。他决定将作死发挥到极致。</p><p>“Re——mus——Lu——pin——！”，James更加使劲的摇着Remus，而且还在他耳边吹气。</p><p>02.</p><p>于是……所有住在二层的男生们三生有幸的见着James Potter，那个作天作地而且还不会追女孩的运动鬼才在早上七点只穿了一件裤衩的跪在自己的宿舍门前面。</p><p>“What the fuck……”，同样住在234宿舍的赫赫有名的校草，刚入学就引发骚乱的Sirius Black，站在宿舍门边爆了一句粗口，并且还冷血无情的关上门。</p><p>James欲哭无泪，虽然现在才十月初，但是早上真的很冷啊……</p><p>于是又有些男生三生有第二次幸的看见James Potter像一只毛发乱糟糟的大狗狗拍着宿舍门，并且还委屈的说了一句。“Remus你欺负我……”</p><p>03.</p><p>“你真的太不是人了……简直不是人。”，两个小时后，James揉着自己本来就很乱的头发向Remus抱怨。Sirius则是“啧”了一声。</p><p>“你活该，吵谁不好偏偏要去吵Moony。他怎么没把你打死。”，Sirius白了一眼James，他的心情不怎么好。Evans居然通过了那个死鬼的好友申请……</p><p>食堂里，Remus皱着眉头的看着自己的手机片刻，随后把手机反扣在桌子上。James咬了一口面包，对他说。</p><p>“干嘛不和她约会？人还是挺漂亮的啊。”</p><p>“你有病吗James Potter？她才上高中，但是我已经大四了。你是想让我被警察抓还是怎么的？我只是给她补习了一下，为什么就偏偏赖上我了……”，Remus苦恼的抓了抓头发。</p><p>“年龄不是问题……她喜欢你，你嘛……可以培养啊。”，Sirius插嘴说到，“总比你喜欢的人根本就看不出来而且还和你称兄道弟好……”</p><p>Remus给了Sirius一个意味深长的眼神，而James却是一脸感兴趣的凑了上来。</p><p>“谁啊？和你称兄道弟的……老天……你不会是看上了Moony吧！”</p><p>Remus扶额，“我他妈是直的。”</p><p>“那……那是那个……不会吧……你不会看上了Pettigrew吧？他……根本就……”</p><p>Sirius反手就是一巴掌甩在James的后脑勺上。</p><p>“闭嘴吧你这个傻逼。我看上谁都不会喜欢Pettigrew！”，Sirius气的说不出话来了。真的一点都看不出来吗？真的吗？无语……</p><p>“呵，我还是不信。你一定想上Moony，否则Moony不可能不答应一个长得漂亮而且还聪明的女孩去约会。Sirius我觉得你机会很大。”，James笑嘻嘻的看着两位好友。</p><p>“I said that I'm fucking straight！”，Remus就差没把咖啡倒在James头上了。</p><p>“那干嘛不和Tonks去约会。你这个基佬～”</p><p>“Well我明天就和她去约会！”，Remus拿起手机摁了好一阵子，然后把聊天界面怼在James面前。</p><p>“ohhh yes！你终于不用因为同样暗恋Sirius而孤独终老了。因为Sirius这个人绝对不可能是弯的。快说！是哪个学院的女孩？怎么的就和你称兄道弟了？”</p><p>Sirius只想把自己的头钻到咖啡杯里去，而Remus第一次对自己的人生产生了怀疑。</p><p>我真的看起来就那么像gay吗？</p><p>04.</p><p>晚上，James的stalker属性爆发，记得Evans在Slughorn教授的补习班里上课所以去蹲点。</p><p>而Sirius则是翻出自己床底下的啤酒和Remus在抱怨。</p><p>“他妈的。James Potter就是个傻逼。”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“他是这个世界上最最最大的……傻逼。”</p><p>“对，大傻逼。”</p><p>“可是……我还是很喜欢他啊……”</p><p>“操。”，Remus骂了一句，坐在自己对面的好朋友Sirius已经喝的有点大了。他嘴里一直在骂骂咧咧的，一下骂James一下骂Slughorn这个又胖又肥的傻逼为什么不给自己的论文一个A，按照Sirius的话来说就是，“他妈的。我掐死这个老胖子。我不就是说了几句Snivellus的坏话吗？他公报私仇。”</p><p>Snivellus是谁？</p><p>对，你猜的没错。就是Slughorn和两位得意门生当中的一个，隔壁班的Severus Snape。（另外一个就是他们班上的Lily Evans）</p><p>05.</p><p>论Snape和234宿舍的恩怨情仇那是三天三夜都说不完。James在大一入学的时候取笑了Snape的油头并且还给他扔了一瓶Potter家出品的洗头水之后Snape也毫不留情的把James扔给他的洗头水砸到James脸上的时候这梁子就结下了。</p><p>现在是谁看谁都不顺眼，更何况Snape和James还有一个情敌的关系。</p><p>是的，你猜的没错。就是这么狗血。</p><p>Lily，我们的万人迷完全不知情自己身处一个修罗场。</p><p>James和Snape喜欢Lily，James和Snape互相看不顺眼，Sirius喜欢James而因此看Lily和Snape都不顺眼。</p><p>而我们可怜的Remus只能在从中调解。</p><p>他和Lily是班上的两位学生代表，所以只能帮着James在Lily面前说好话，回头还要听Sirius一天天的暗恋瞎话。然后还要在学校看见Snape的时候把想上去干架的James拦住。就这样的生活过了快要四年。幸亏今年就要毕业了。</p><p>生活不易，Remy叹气。</p><p>06.</p><p>眼看Sirius越喝越有找Lily干架和找James表白的势头。Remus只能把Sirius手里的啤酒罐抢走。</p><p>“给我。Remus给我。我要～”，Sirius伸手够到了Remus举在头顶的罐子。</p><p>Remus第一次觉得自己180的身高真的白瞎长了。他妈的。</p><p>“嘿嘿～你看吧，我比你高哟～”，Sirius嘟嘴笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“Remus我好看吗？”</p><p>“好看……”，抛开Sirius差到不能再差的酒品，这张脸是真不错。</p><p>“我的身材呢？好吗？”</p><p>Remus默默的看了看Sirius因为伸手而露出的腹肌。</p><p>“好……”</p><p>“我学习好吗？”</p><p>一天到晚鬼混但是一直能保持班里成绩前五……</p><p>“好……”</p><p>“我的性格呢？好吗？”</p><p>emmm这就……还行吧。</p><p>“好……”</p><p>“我比Evans差吗？”</p><p>除了皮的话……</p><p>“不比她差。”</p><p>“那James为什么不喜欢我？”</p><p>这个嘛……</p><p>“你干嘛不自己问他。”</p><p>Sirius突然睁大眼睛，很严肃的说。</p><p>“James只会当这是个玩笑……”</p><p>他失落的垂下头，啤酒也塞回了Remus手里。就在Remus以为自己要让Sirius靠在自己怀里哭一阵的时候，Sirius突然抓住了他的肩膀，自己手里的啤酒撒了出来。</p><p>“我靠你小心点。”</p><p>“Remus……”，Sirius很认真的看着Remus的眼睛。</p><p>“我们在一起吧。”</p><p>“啊……啊？？？！你发什么疯？”，Remus想挣脱Sirius的双手，可是悲催的发现他居然力气比不过一个喝醉的Sirius Black。</p><p>—tbc—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius被暴露了。Remus再一次被表白了。James发现了一件不得了的事情。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07.<br/>
眼看Sirius凑的越来越近，Remus考虑了是不是该把他打晕。不过操蛋的是，他真的掰不开Sirius的手啊！上帝，能不能有个人来帮帮他。</p><p>“Remy？”，Sirius对着他的耳边吹了一口气。</p><p>靠。Remus很想去抓一抓自己的耳朵。好痒。</p><p>下一秒Sirius就把他扑倒了。他躺在Sirius的双腿之间，Sirius的双手撑在Remus的上身两边。</p><p>“Kiss me。”，Sirius说了一句。</p><p>Remus很想把Sirius的嘴撕烂。</p><p>“No。”，不过他还是好脾气的回绝了，谁叫Sirius是为爱所伤的可怜小宝贝呢。</p><p>不过Sirius接下来的举动让他很后悔为什么不马上把Sirius Black锤死。</p><p>08.</p><p>“唔……我靠……”，Remus的嘴上覆盖了另外一张嘴。</p><p>好像还有点软？不过Remus。马上把这个想法从自己的脑子里赶出去了。天杀的Sirius Black我要把他的嘴撕烂，然后我还要把他从窗户扔出去。</p><p>很不幸的是，就在Sirius亲上Remus的时候，James打开了宿舍门。</p><p>马上就要被Remus Lupin杀人灭口的James Potter愣住了。虽然自己的室友平时经常在宿舍“约会”，而且也很喜欢背着他说“情话”。</p><p>但是他从来没想过两个人居然会在宿舍……</p><p>滚。床。单。</p><p>可怜的James Potter。他觉得自己整个人都不好了。</p><p>09.</p><p>只见Remus飞快的把Sirius从自己身上推开，想对James解释什么。</p><p>“No dude，我都懂。酒精上头嘛。”</p><p>你他妈懂个屁。去他妈的酒精上头。</p><p>明明就是你这个孙子的错。为什么要我来承担性向质疑和被Sirius夺走的初吻？那他妈是老子的初吻啊！</p><p>结局就是James在Remus的暴打和威逼之下不情不愿的被封口了。而且我们的Prongs先生也非常情愿的发誓，明天照顾宿醉的Padfoot先生一整天并且不会打电话给和Tonks有约会的Moony先生。</p><p>10.</p><p>Sirius觉得自己要死了。还是头疼死的。我们优雅的Black先生深深的体会到了宿醉是个多么操蛋的事情。</p><p>宿舍很安静，没有Remus老妈子似的催他喝水，也没有James欠揍的嘲笑。只是安静。</p><p>Sirius感觉自己整个人都不好了。宿舍的人呢？</p><p>他想起身，但马上就感觉到一阵眩晕。Padfoot先生索性就躺在床上一动不动。可是一动不动的后果又是James。James Potter这个大傻逼。Sirius也不知道自己到底是什么时候喜欢上他的，或许是高中James从篮球场上下来用体恤擦汗的时候。也或许是自己和家里闹翻以后James抱着他说我养你的时候。也或许是两人第一次见面的时候。11岁，就在初中的宿舍里。现在我已经快23岁了，大学都要毕业了。居然还是偷偷摸摸的暗恋。</p><p>不过他有一个很不好的预感。因为他已经记不太清楚昨天晚上到底发生了什么，他只记得Remus把啤酒举过自己头顶。之后Sirius就完全记不得了。唉……真的操蛋了。</p><p>Sirius艰难的把自己从床上扶起来，他走到自己的桌子前面。桌子的抽屉里有一个小盒子，Sirius用自己项链上的钥匙开了锁。里面东西不多，只有一个小本子还有几张照片。</p><p>几张照片上是他和自己弟弟Regulus的合照，有两人婴儿时期的，上初中之后，只到Sirius16岁之前。因为之后Sirius就和家里闹翻了。</p><p>至于小本子的话……可以说是他最最最黑暗的秘密了。那是一本日记。离家出走的Sirius当时很中二的觉得自己简直就是有一个悲催身世的不幸主角，所以打算在自己出名之后把这本日记出书。不过他到上大学之前只写了几页而已。倒是上了大学之后他就开始随便写。从大一抱怨学校住宿条件，食堂，Snape再到大二发现自己嫉妒Lily Evans因为James开始追她。再然后只有记录James Potter一天到晚的蠢事（其实主要是埋怨James和嫉妒Lily的发言）。</p><p>有些页面也只写了整页的James Potter。这当然是James不在宿舍时发生的事情。</p><p>Sirius从抽屉里又拿出一支笔。</p><p>“James发现我有暗恋的人了。并且还操蛋的问我是谁。我总不能说，妈的是你，就是你吧。”</p><p>Sirius正在思考还能写什么的时候，James突然回来了。他只来的及把本子放回抽屉里，并且不幸的是他因为动作太大把抽屉关的很响。</p><p>11.</p><p>James一愣一愣的看着Sirius把抽屉“啪”一声关上。两人就这样盯着对方看了一秒。Sirius保持着“你不动，我不动”的姿势，直勾勾的盯着James。</p><p>“额……我带了吃的回来。你要不先去洗澡然后我们吃东西？”</p><p>还是James先开口打破了沉默。Sirius点点头。他很担心自己刚刚关抽屉是不是太引人注目的一些。不过如果现在锁上盒子，James应该会更好奇吧……</p><p>Sirius还是没锁盒子的拿着衣服去洗澡了。这一身的酒味让他有点恶心。</p><p>12.</p><p>Sirius走了。James这样想。他今天看Remus出门之后也马上出了门。昨天看见两位好友差点擦枪走火的情景让他有点不舒服。James也不知道自己是怎么了。他当然不是homophobic的一个人。</p><p>但他就是不舒服了。Sirius和Remus，靠的那么近。James没有发现自己的外卖已经被他捏的不成样子了。</p><p>他的眼神瞄到了Sirius的抽屉。不行！James Potter你不能这样。James在心里对自己说。这是Sirius的隐私，你这样做就是不尊重Sirius。</p><p>但是……一想到昨天晚上。James还是决定就看一眼。如果是写给Remy的情书James发誓自己绝对不会取笑Sirius的。</p><p>James飞快的打开了抽屉。</p><p>东西不多。几支笔。几张纸。一个小盒子。还有一个小本子……</p><p>记得Sirius往抽屉里藏的就是这个。James又纠结了好一会儿。不过他还是决定翻开第一页。</p><p>嗯，内容不多……</p><p>就是简短的描写了Sirius离家出走的心情。</p><p>本子里龙飞凤舞却又恰到好处的提笔的字迹让James看的有点入神。</p><p>某一年某月某日。</p><p>“Remus今天又骂了我和James一顿。因为我们没有好好的收拾宿舍。然后还试图偷他的作业。可是我们本来就会了！为什么还要费劲的去干这些事情呢？”</p><p>James想到了中考的那一年。他和Sirius依旧不是很在意，因为他们都算是有学习天赋的人，随便记一记就会。</p><p>某一年某月某日。</p><p>“今天我们进入了Hogwarts University。幸好我和James还有Remus一个宿舍。说不定可以说服Remus帮我们打扫卫生。那个隔壁班的Severus Snape可真不怎么样。”</p><p>“Snivellus好像很的那个Slughorn的喜爱。我真为Slughorn的眼光感到担忧。”</p><p>这种类似的笔记在大一的时间段有很多。James一目十行的看完了。</p><p>大二的时间段，Sirius提到自己的次数变得多了。他甚至还写了一句“我好像有点嫉妒Lily Evans……”</p><p>James有点不明白。不过他还是继续看。</p><p>大三，“完了，我好像有点喜欢James了……”</p><p>？喜欢我？我也喜欢你啊？我的朋友。</p><p>James这样想到。作为朋友自己肯定是无法挑剔。然后他还看见了写了满页的自己的名字。</p><p>James Potter。</p><p>依旧是熟悉的字迹。James只觉得Sirius的字写的比自己的狗爬体要好多了。比Remus的字要草一些。但比自己的要工正。</p><p>然后James跳过了一些页数，来到了Sirius在今天写的笔记。</p><p>“James发现我有暗恋的人了。并且还操蛋的问我是谁。我总不能说，妈的是你，就是你吧。”</p><p>？？？……？？？……！！！！</p><p>“我操。”，James低声的骂了一句。这个时候，Sirius关了水。James马上把本子放回抽屉里的原位，坐在自己的桌子上，又骂了一句。我操。</p><p>这次声音有些大。Sirius也刚好出来了。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“没……没什么……”，James连忙装驼鸟打开自己的外卖吃。</p><p>“好吧……”，Sirius用一条毛巾擦自己的头发。James能用余光看见Sirius差不多到肩的卷发正在往下滴水。Sirius没有往他这里看。于是James也就没有再注意Sirius的开始专心的吃饭。</p><p>暗恋什么的就当它见鬼去了吧。</p><p>.</p><p>Sirius觉得James很奇怪，他洗完澡出来以后James居然没有勾肩搭背的和他讲今天的趣事……</p><p>他不会是发现了什么吧。</p><p>—tbc—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius误会了谁？James到底要干什么？Remus心很累。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.</p><p>星期一。James天荒地破的比Remus早起了半小时。因为失眠的原因，James昨天是带着不解和兴奋入睡的。导致他半夜居然突然醒来“嘿嘿”的笑了两声。然后他又躺在床上，试图睡觉。可是不知怎么的总是睡不着。</p><p>他的不解，不是为什么Sirius喜欢他，而是为什么他会那么兴奋。甚至还有点小开心。</p><p>在班上，James也头一次太阳打西边出来的不再约Lily Evans去看自己的篮球赛。而是问了她要不要在下课以后去图书馆自习。因为他有问题请教。</p><p>Evans小姐虽然觉得很奇怪，可是还是答应了James然后安抚了随时想找James干架的Snape。</p><p>14.</p><p>“因为你偷看了你好朋友的日记所以知道他暗恋你？然后你想让我给你一点建议？”，Lily很想把专业书敲到James头上。</p><p>这么迟钝她也是很无语了。而我们的被暗恋对象James Potter正在薅自己头发茂盛的头。</p><p>“是的。拜托了。”，James难得的正经了一会。</p><p>“那我问你。你……喜欢他吗？”，Lily打算好好的帮一帮Sirius，这么久了还没崩溃并且摁着他的头放进马桶里……Lily很佩服Sirius。</p><p>“I'm not sure。就是……我真的不知道。”</p><p>“哦……那你几天不看见他，你会不会有什么异样的感觉？或者是……怎么说……很想他？”</p><p>“我不能想象。我们11岁的时候就一起玩了。除了暑假他被他妈留在家里……我们都没有分开过。我们甚至有时候上厕所都……”</p><p>“打住！我不是很想深入了解这些……”，Lily有点嫌弃的看着James。</p><p>“那你是怎么看的？你有没有感觉？就是……你会不会感觉到不好？”，不过她还是继续问。</p><p>“我就是感觉……没什么……就是有点理所应当的感觉。然后可能还有一点……兴奋？”</p><p>Lily已经把眉头皱的不成样子了。这玩意儿他妈的追了我快四年？？？对于同性的暗恋能感到兴奋，孩子你已经不是直的了！</p><p>“你就没想过，你可能也和Sirius一样？……”</p><p>“我当然和他一样！我也喜欢我自己。”</p><p>“Ouch！”——下午的图书馆传来一声惨叫。</p><p>15.</p><p>“对不起，Pince夫人，对不起，下次不会了，我保证……”</p><p>James一脸尴尬的对图书馆管理员Pince夫人道歉。天知道这位夫人到底是有多讨厌在图书馆喧哗的学生。</p><p>“Evans你怎么可以这样！”</p><p>“我觉得你无可救药了。James Potter你可能就是天生脑子缺根筋吧。”</p><p>“Hey！不带这样人身攻击的！”</p><p>“你既然不觉得讨厌。甚至兴奋。那这就说明你很有可能也喜欢男生啊。”，Lily还是决定直来直去的和James说话。反之实在是太累了。</p><p>James没有回答。他也不知道怎么回答。</p><p>“怎么不说话？是你要我给建议啊。”</p><p>“不是……Evans你说的有点太直接了。我需要缓缓……”，James直接瘫在自己的椅子上。</p><p>“？？？不直接的和你说话你听的懂吗。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>Lily突然有点get到Sirius作为一个不缺乏追求者的人到底为什么喜欢James了。这种傻傻的样子简直就是傻的可爱啊……</p><p>“好吧。那我问你。你现在知道自己有可能是gay。然后你知道Sirius喜欢你。你是什么感受。How do you feel？”</p><p>“我不知道自己该做什么……毕竟如果我真的喜欢Sirius的话……那可能会有点奇怪吧？”</p><p>砰——一本书掉在了地上，随之消失的是一个跑的飞快的人影。</p><p>“不过我觉得如果我喜欢他。那我肯定会和他在一起。毕竟是喜欢的人啊。怎么会不想在一起呢？”</p><p>Lily满意的点了点头。这傻孩子终于开窍了。不过刚刚那个人影……oh fuck……</p><p>“James。”</p><p>“Yes？”</p><p>“我有一个坏消息。和一个好消息。”</p><p>“我想听好消息。”</p><p>“Sirius听见了你刚刚说的话。”</p><p>“坏消息呢？”</p><p>“他没听完……”</p><p>“……操。”</p><p>16.</p><p>Sirius跑的很快。他甚至撞到了迎面而来的Moony。可是Sirius没有停下。他不能停下。</p><p>James的话还在他耳边回荡。</p><p>“好吧。那我问你。你现在知道自己有可能是gay。然后你知道Sirius喜欢你。你是什么感受。How do you feel？”</p><p>“我不知道自己该做什么……毕竟如果我真的喜欢Sirius的话……那可能会有点奇怪吧？”</p><p>奇怪。果然是这样……</p><p>Sirius发现自己二十多年来都没掉过眼泪的记录被打破了。他只觉得眼睛很酸。</p><p>17.</p><p>“所以Sirius就跑走了？”</p><p>“对。James你联系上了吗？”</p><p>“没有……”</p><p>“那个地方找过了吗？”</p><p>“找过了。没人。”</p><p>“那……你们平时都会去哪里？那些地方找过了吗？”</p><p>“我们平时就是宿舍，食堂，教室，然后那家校门口的咖啡馆……”，James对Lily说到。</p><p>“都找过了。”，Remus说，“我托同学去看了。没有。”</p><p>James打翻了一个杯子。Lily叹了一口气。</p><p>18.</p><p>Regulus找到自家失魂落魄的哥哥是在下午的四点零八分。Hogwarts University的校草Sirius Black垂头丧气，而且眼圈还红的很可疑。</p><p>不过Sirius当然没有承认自己哭了，而且还哭的很丑。</p><p>“怎么回事？”，Regulus把Sirius带回家以后，陪Sirius坐在餐桌旁边。</p><p>“他妈的……”，Sirius骂了一句，然后又把头歪到一边，很没有正经的亚子。</p><p>“唉……你哥我失恋了……还顺带出了个柜……”</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>“你不奇怪吗？我喜欢男的诶。”</p><p>“这……其实很明显……啊……”，Regulus看着Sirius的神情从惊吓到失落再到“我完了”，声音也一起一伏的。</p><p>Sirius不说话了。他决定自闭了。</p><p>我完了我完了……那么明显就连我这个傻弟弟都看出来了那James肯定早就知道了……</p><p>James知道那就代表Evans知道，Evans知道那就代表Snape也知道。Snape知道那就代表Slughorn肯定也看出来了。Slughorn也知道那就代表全校他妈的都知道了！</p><p>Regulus又再一次的看见Sirius的脸色变化。他觉得哥哥可能要精分了……</p><p>19.</p><p>另一边的Remus，James和Lily依旧没有找到Sirius。Remus决定如果找到了Sirius就要打死他。James决定一找到就表白。Lily决定让担心的两个人先去睡觉。</p><p>“明天教授们有开会。我们不上课。Sirius不会有事情的。你们先回去吧。养好精神才找得到啊。”</p><p>第二天。James从六点钟就开始无止境的打电话。发短信。</p><p>Regulus再一次的被电话吵醒了。</p><p>那绝对不是我的手机铃声。他这么想。</p><p>看着Sirius没有打算出房间接电话的样子。Regulus决定偷偷的接电话。他很想知道这种毫无扰民意识的人到底谁。</p><p>20.</p><p>“喂……”，James只听见一个懒洋洋的男声。明显是被电话给吵醒的。而且那个声音不属于Sirius。</p><p>“你他妈是谁？！”</p><p>“我还想问你是谁呢……你他妈有病吧，现在才六点钟好吗？”</p><p>“我……我是……”，James停下了……他总不能说自己是你睡了的那个人的好基友吧。</p><p>“喂？你到底是谁啊？”</p><p>James没有回答。他已经脑补出了昨天这个男人的Sirius翻云覆雨的18禁场面了。</p><p>“对他好点。”，James说完这句就挂了。</p><p>嘟嘟嘟——</p><p>“我操了。”，Regulus一脸懵逼……感情是把老子当成我哥的一夜情发泄对象了是吗？</p><p>Regulus决定打回去。于是他非常轻易的破解了他哥的手机密码。</p><p>考虑到他虽然有暗恋对象，但是暗恋对象和他住一个宿舍所以暗恋对象的生日排除。他哥自己的生日也不可能，所以排除。</p><p>Regulus决定试试一个看似不可能的日期。</p><p>手机解锁了……</p><p>还真是心有灵犀哈……Regulus默默的看着自己的手机。</p><p>他找到了James的电话号码，并且删除了刚刚的通话记录。然后Regulus把James的电话记在自己的手机里，退出Sirius手机的后台。</p><p>完美。</p><p>21.</p><p>“所以你就是那个没脑子没智商由你爹妈摆布的傀儡傻子弟弟？”</p><p>“……嗯。”，Regulus很想把他哥从床上拎起来打一顿。</p><p>“我操。你不是十恶不赦一点都很讨厌你哥的Regulus Black吗？你怎么会让Sirius在你家住了一夜？”</p><p>“我他妈那只是为我爸妈说了几句话。我一没虐待过他，二也没对他干什么。更何况我妈不给我哥吃东西的时候也是我冒着生命危险给他送吃的好吗？”</p><p>“那也改变不了你是小混蛋的事实。”</p><p>“你到底要不要找到我哥。”</p><p>“……要。”</p><p>“说，Regulus Black比Sirius Black帅一万倍。”</p><p>“……这我他妈说不出口。”</p><p>“好的，再见这位先生。”</p><p>“等！Regulus Black比Sirius Black帅一万倍！”</p><p>22.</p><p>半个小时后，James站在了Regulus面前。</p><p>“James Potter？”</p><p>“Regulus Black？”</p><p>卧槽。两个人心里同时想。</p><p>好他妈乱的头发。Regulus想。<br/>
好他妈像Sirius。James想。</p><p>“卧槽。”，那不是James的声音。不是Regulus的声音。那是Sirius的声音。</p><p>Sirius穿着他弟弟的睡衣。因为衣服有些太短的缘故，手和脚分别露出了一些。齐肩的头发还没有被打理因此看起来有些乱，不过比James的好多了。</p><p>Sirius马上往里走，还不忘边走边喊。</p><p>“Regulus Black，要是你敢让他进来我就杀了你！”</p><p>“……”，Regulus沉默了片刻，“请进。走廊下去第二间房，钥匙我马上给你。”</p><p>23.</p><p>十分钟以后，James在和Sirius的开门关门小游戏中胜出，并且成功的进入了Regulus家的客房。热心市民Regulus Black还甚至锁上了门。</p><p>“噢我会打死你的！Regulus Black我发誓！”，Sirius有点抓狂的叫。他不敢去看James。</p><p>“为什么要跑走？你知道Moony和我找了你多久吗？”</p><p>“……就一天而已。我又不是小孩子我知道自己该干什么。”</p><p>“不！这不一样！就连Lily也在帮忙。”</p><p>“别他妈提她。你除了她还知道有什么其他人吗。我玩失踪是我的事。和她有什么关系。”</p><p>“你觉得玩失踪很好玩是吗？你他妈是不是有什么毛病？”</p><p>“对，我他妈的就是有毛病！我病就病在老是惦记着你！我他妈就是一直在惦记你！放着好好的一大把一大把的恋爱不谈就他妈的惦记你！”</p><p>“Sirius……”</p><p>“NO！我不听！你是不是觉得我很奇怪？我是不是让你觉得恶心？你的哥们居然喜欢你？你是不是就要和Evans在一起了？哦天哪……我到底在说什么。你知道吗我可能就该……唔……放开我……你他妈是脑子抽风了吗？”</p><p>James一手抓着Sirius的肩膀一手捂住他的嘴，对他说。</p><p>“你的问题太多了。我可以好好的回答你。如果你可以先冷静下来。”，James不等他反应，就把Sirius摁在床上让他坐着。</p><p>“解释就是……我看了你的日记……”</p><p>“我操你妈James Potter。”</p><p>“并且……我找Lily只是因为我想问问她的想法，你知道的，女孩子总是情感方面比较……”</p><p>“而且……你只听见前半部分……后面我说的是，如果我真的喜欢你……那我就……”</p><p>“去死？对，go die你这个没有底线的stalk……？？？”，Sirius没有说完就发现。</p><p>他。被。亲。了。</p><p>他妈的。他居然被。亲。了。</p><p>不过耍流氓的是James……所以……</p><p>Sirius还是有点暗爽，这不就代表……我成功的掰弯了我的直男基友。我他妈魅力无限。在两个人接吻的那几秒钟，Sirius的脑海里闪过了这些想法。</p><p>一吻毕，两个人都有点脑子缺氧。James活了将近22年，但是从来都没有接过吻，Sirius故作老成，其实还是个处。是的，这两个人都是first time。</p><p>“噢……他妈的。我真的很想上你。”，James突然开口道。</p><p>“你知道吗。这他妈是我弟弟的家。他的客房。”</p><p>“我知道。但是他锁上门了。”</p><p>“也是……”</p><p>“那……？”</p><p>“come and fuck me。”</p><p>…………</p><p>24.</p><p>某站在门外听见了一切的R.A.B.先生……</p><p>“他妈的。我哥和他基友……不对，现在是男朋友。在我家。我的客房里搞起来了。”</p><p>桌上的两部属于Sirius和James的手机静静的躺在那里。突然，Sirius的手机响了。</p><p>来电显示——Moony Lupin。</p><p>Regulus默默的拿起手机把自己关在了房间里。客房里时不时的传出一阵声音。听起来像是Sirius在骂人。Regulus接起了电话。</p><p>“Moony Lupin？Remus Lupin对吗？”</p><p>“你是……Sirius的弟弟？”</p><p>“是我……对……他们在我这里。额……现在可能不太方便……咳咳……”</p><p>“卧槽……这么快的吗……”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“行吧。那搞完了让他们早点回来。McGonagall要点名的。我先挂了。”</p><p>“别……你们宿舍是几号楼……我能过去待一会儿吗？”</p><p>“啊……我懂。234。2号楼。3层。4号。”</p><p>“谢了兄弟。”</p><p>“多大点事啊。快来吧。”</p><p>25.</p><p>Regulus自认为是一个贴心小宝贝弟弟。他把房间的钥匙塞进了门缝，关上了客厅的灯。又写了一张小纸条。</p><p>致我亲爱的哥哥——<br/>
冰箱随便用，记得早点回去。McGonagall会点名。我收到了Lupin先生让我去你们宿舍的邀请。希望以后可以经常见到你和我哥夫。</p><p>PS.你手机的解屏密码我破解了。我手机的密码也是你的生日。我知道你always love me。我也爱你么么哒。</p><p>——你的R.A.B.aka贴心小宝贝Regulus</p><p> </p><p>就这样。James和Sirius开始了虐狗日常。Remy依旧被Tonks堵在小巷子里表白。Regulus日常单身。Lily开始磕cp。</p><p>一切都很平常。like always。</p><p>—END—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooc是我的，人物是罗琳的。<br/>卢唐赛高！太爱了卢唐了。<br/>太甜了，太虐了。<br/>甜虐的的我哭笑不得。<br/>时间线是在鹿犬在一起之后，是summer semester的最后几个星期。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>番外·为什么Nymphadora Tonks会喜欢我？？？</p><p> </p><p>00.</p><p>这是这个星期的第三次了，Tonks的标志性粉色头发和与她气质不符的自行车停在Hogwarts University前。Remus总是在问自己，为什么这个女孩子的自行车可以骑的像Sirius带着James骑摩托一样？就像每一天，自己的无良gay couple朋友Sirius和James又又又去约会了。于是依旧是single guy的Remus只能自己去买宿舍需要的生活用品，虽然他们快毕业了，但是肥皂总是像时间一样，不多但是用的快。</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>”站住！“，Tonks喊住Remus，这个让Remus又爱又恨的小女孩已经缠了他好几年了。”我已经成年了，你可以和我名正言顺的约会了。“，Tonks把身份证怼在Remus的脸上。他头疼……</p><p>”Look，我不能和你约会okay？首先你的妈妈不会同意，第二我明年要继续去读研究生，我根本没有时间……“，可是Tonks打断了Remus的滔滔不绝。”我已经给Hogwarts递申请书了，我的成绩可以上这所学校。这代表我们会在同一个学校，然后我可以在你的宿舍楼下等你下来。然后我妈其实不管，因为我妈其实就是你朋友的表姐……所以……她也不太在乎。”</p><p>“那就更不行了，你以为我会想叫Sirius舅舅吗？然后James就是我的舅夫？然后Regulus那个小混蛋也会变成我的舅舅the fuck no！”，Remus抗议，那群小玩意儿只会得寸进尺，然后逼自己喊他们爸爸。而且为什么Sirius的侄女只比他小那么几岁……</p><p>“但是你和我去约会过！而且我的大舅不是早就和我妈一样脱离家族了吗？我们其实在法律上已经不是亲戚了。oh pleaaaase。”，Tonks拉长了那句拜托，让Remus想起了那对无良舍友。要不是认识十几年了我肯定就把他们扔出去了。</p><p>两个有钱人家的大少爷不去买套房子直接在那里腻歪居然来和他一起挤宿舍就很离谱。</p><p>Remus还是拒绝了Tonks，他看着粉色头发女孩骑着自行车离开，心里觉得有点不是滋味。为什么偏偏是他呢？就因为那一个暑假的家教？不过今天也是拒绝一个漂亮女孩的一天呢。Remus去了学校对面街的wallmart买了几块肥皂，然后直接回了宿舍。</p><p> </p><p>然后……？他就受到了今天的第二次心灵暴击。</p><p>两位无良室友在我们公用的宿舍make out怎么办？在线等……急。</p><p> </p><p>于是234宿舍又又又传出了一阵大吼。“WTF are you guys doing！！！”</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>“你不是说了吗，公用场所……而且那是Sirius的床。”</p><p>“你他妈敢在我的床上乱搞试试。”</p><p>“不必不必……你这种常年单身的处男指不定在床上干什么呢……”</p><p>……</p><p>几分钟后</p><p>“喂喂喂！你这样欺负人可不行！放我进去！”，James拍打着紧闭的宿舍门。“你就作吧你，怎么不给你作死呢。”，Sirius的声音从宿舍里飘出来。James表示今天也是被老婆虐的一天。</p><p> </p><p>“所以……Tonks又来找你了？”</p><p>“她不是天天来找Moony吗？依我看为什么不答应她……我都说了好长时间了。拒绝这种漂亮可爱的女孩子就是一种罪过。“，James和Sirius一起窝在同一张床上看电影，随口说了一句。</p><p>”哦……你这个恋爱大师请闭嘴。追女孩子追不来，追男的也是在他弟弟家把他上了才成功追过来……你很weak诶。“</p><p>“追的过程不重要，主要是我已经追到了。但是你没有。”，James慢悠悠的讲，讲的Remus很想给他扔出窗户去。</p><p>下个学期他就搬走了，下个学期就搬走了。还有三个星期他就毕业了。还有三个星期。Remus在心里默念。决定给James一条生路。只要他闭上自己的嘴。</p><p>“我没有在追她。”，Remus憋了好半天只憋出这句话来。他请求到。“请你闭上你的嘴吧。求求了。”</p><p>“我觉得你应该答应她。”，Sirius靠在James的怀里说，“这样你就可以变成我侄婿了哈哈哈哈哈哈。叫舅舅。” 果然，果然……我就知道。这对欠揍的小情侣，万恶的小情侣。</p><p>“你肯定在羡慕嫉妒恨，你就算再怎么不喜欢Tonks也得去找一个吧？你不是说你不是gay吗？学校里那么多女生，就没一个看得上的啧啧啧。” Remus决定不再理James。Sirius到底是怎么看上这种人的？他打开了笔记本电脑，忽视了身后两个人的调情，然后开始写自己又一篇论文的草稿。</p><p>然后……然后……也不知道是几点钟。Remus像僵尸一样的完成了大致初稿然后躺上了自己的床。睡去。</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>他是被手机铃声吵醒的，对面铺的小情侣一个在哼哼让Remus快点接起来，一个在帮另外一个捂住耳朵。一大早就被秀了一脸的Remus也就没好气的接通了电话。</p><p>“谁？”，他问。</p><p>“我啊。”，对面的人回答。</p><p>“我他妈知道你是谁还会问吗？”，他半眯着眼睛试图瞄见备注是什么。但是那个人已经帮他解开了谜团。</p><p>“Regulus Black！”，对面的Regulus喊。“我找我哥！他不接电话！”</p><p>“我操你妈傻逼现在才七点钟，你这是打扰国家未来精英休息！”， Remus回吼，然后挂了电话。</p><p>“Remy你好吵。”，Sirius抱怨，他也还没睡醒。“你他妈干嘛不接你弟弟电话？”，Remus又把自己埋在枕头里面问到。</p><p>“我不想理这个小兔崽子，他居然逼我给他买新的床单。”</p><p>“谁叫你们在哪里搞不好就在你弟弟家搞……”</p><p>“我买……”，James一把捂住了Sirius的嘴，然后决定：“睡觉。”</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>于是，忽视了那段小插曲的234宿舍成功的睡到了上午11点。三个人慢慢悠悠的起来之后……就发现Regulus Black正站在他们宿舍楼下面，被一群女生围堵。</p><p>“哈。小兔崽子。”，Sirius嘲笑了一番自家弟弟，然后换了一套衣服。</p><p>“我觉得他会被那群女生给堵死，如果我们不去帮忙的话。”，James思考了一片刻，决定下楼去帮自己的小舅子。毕竟是帮自己追到老婆的人。</p><p>Remus决定给James添堵，他一个电话打过去，通知了Lily的朋友们一个和校草长得很像而且还是单身的小哥哥正在他们宿舍楼下。James的解救小舅子之路艰难。</p><p>“祝你好运吧。”，Remus对James笑了笑，然后下楼，他还要去市图书馆，学校里的图书馆虽然规模已经比较大了，让但是他需要的书只在那里能借。Remus踏上了取书之路。</p><p> </p><p>然后……他就后悔了。刚上公交车，他就看见了……Tonks。不过他还没来得及躲，Tonks就已经看见他了。</p><p>“你去……图书馆？”，她问。Remus艰难的点了点头。然后Tonks开心地说，“我也是。”</p><p>然后……他就被迫一起和Tonks去了图书馆。一难接一难，他居然遇见了隔壁班的Emily Clearwater。Emily很受伤的看着他，眼里是不可置信。然后她把书塞回书架里，走开了，走开的时候还故意撞了Remus一下。</p><p>我操你妈？？？？？Remus这样想。我不就是他妈的没有答应你一起去圣诞节派对吗？他妈的有必要吗？无语。傻逼。</p><p>然后他就去专业区选了几本书开始试读。Tonks则是往另外一边去拿了一些Shakespeare的故事集。“你也看这些？”，Remus惊讶的看着Tonks。“当然，如果你有一个喜欢Shakespeare的妈妈，并且小时候的睡前故事都是Remeo and Juliet那你肯定会看一看这些东西。”，Tonks理所当然地说。“你也喜欢Shakespeare？”</p><p>“我其实……并没有，只是读高中的时候有和我们的老师去过关于他的讲座。” Tonks有点可惜的点了点头，她又问：“你有读过他的作品吗？” Remus回答到：</p><p>“有，讲座过后。我的那个痴迷于Shakespeare的老师让我们读了Romeo and Juliet然后还有Hamlet？”</p><p>“哦~我实在是太喜欢Hamlet了。”，她热情洋溢地说，眼睛好像在散发着光芒。Remus被这突如其来的光停下了翻页手中的书，他带着许些奇怪的感觉注视着Tonks，她心形的脸，粉红色的头发，还有深色的眼睛。“咳咳。”，Remus用咳嗽声掩饰了自己的走神。然后说了一句：</p><p>“Hamlet比起Romeo and Juliet实在是好太多了。这种爱情故事往往都有些假。” Tonks有些不解的看着Remus：“你不相信爱情吗？” Remus迟疑的摇了摇头：“我更相信我的头脑，我觉得我现在最不需要的就是爱情。”</p><p>Tonks看起来有些受伤，但是她肯定地说：</p><p>“那么这代表，以后还是会需要的。”</p><p>“这不是我的意思……”</p><p>“没人不需要爱情，爱情就像氧气一样。人类一直都需要它。”</p><p>“但是我不需要。”</p><p>“现在。你说的是现在。那么几分钟后呢。”</p><p>“我确定几分钟后我也不需要。”</p><p>“你不可能确定，因为你不是预言家。”</p><p>“就算我不是预言家我也能确定。”</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>然后，Remus就被现实狠狠的打脸了。“Professor，必须要带舞伴吗？”</p><p>“当然，Mr.Lupin。这可是你们的毕业舞会。”</p><p> </p><p>“喝喝喝，你太衰了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”，回到宿舍，Remus面对了这对小情侣的无情嘲笑。“你说我现在去找Emily行吗？”，他欲哭无泪的问。</p><p>“oh no dude，你知道她恨死你了。所以那群想陪你去舞会的女生们也不敢来问你。因为Emily会让她们很不好过。”，Sirius表示不行。“所以你要找一个校外的。”</p><p>“谁？”，Remus问。</p><p>“我的老天！Remus！你的手机通讯录里就有一个现成的！而且她长得还漂亮，性格又好！我们班里那群男人会疯掉的！”，Sirius恨铁不成钢的很想拍飞自己的dude。</p><p>“You mean ummm……my another best friend？就是Hillary？”，Remus说。</p><p>“我去你二舅姥姥！I fucking mean Tonks！”</p><p>“不可能。”，Remus直接拒绝了。“不可能是Tonks，她会因为这个缠着我的。”</p><p>“她已经在缠着你了。”，Sirius叹了一口气，“而且Lary现在不在这里，她甚至都不在这个城市。甚至不在这个国家！你忘了吗，她陪着自己的研究小组去纽约了！</p><p>“而且Lary不会陪你去舞会的。她已经有男朋友了。”，James摘下自己的耳机说。Sirius则是瞪大了眼睛：</p><p>“What！什么时候！为什么我不知道？”</p><p>“你当然不能知道，因为你会去打死Max MacMillan的。”，James说。</p><p>“为什么是那个MacMillan？你不是也不喜欢他吗？你为什么要一脸不在意！那可是我们的Lary啊！”</p><p>“Hey gays！现在是在说我的情况！”，Remus大喊。“我不能和Tonks一起去。”</p><p>“那你就不要去好了！”，Sirius回喊。“我真的不懂！为什么你看不上她！”</p><p>“我不是看不上！你以为我不想去和她约会吗！我只是怕自己对她来说太无趣太老了！”</p><p>“你他妈是什么屁话！你他妈才22岁傻逼我比你要大！那我是不是就变成她祖宗了！”</p><p>“wait，我听见了什么……你以为我不想去和她约会吗？你是喜欢她的啊？”，James一人get到了重点，Sirius耀武扬威的一脸我就说吧看着Remus。而我们的当事人却把自己塞进了枕头。“Yo，那是Pettgrew的枕头。”，Sirius说。然后Remus把枕头扔在一边。“我忘了……”</p><p> </p><p>后来，Remus还是在Sirius的威逼利诱之下问了Tonks能不能和自己去毕业舞会。“我就说吧，她会答应的。还有两个星期，我要去给James挑西装了。”，Sirius挑剔的啧啧啧了几声。“果然这种网购的东西都不行。我可能明天要去让Regulus定制。毕竟我现在走不开。”</p><p>“能不能停下你这种无意识炫富？为什么你就算被剥夺了继承权也可以随意挥霍？”</p><p>“我另外有一个舅舅，把自己的钱全留给我了。而且我从小到大生日圣诞节复活节的礼物也没少收啊。而且那只是定制西装而已，就是日常开销啊。”，Sirius·有的是钱·毫无炫富意识·Black用很平常的语气说出了这句极其欠揍的话。“然后他需要一副袖扣。你觉得欧泊怎么样？就那种黑色的？”</p><p>“滚啊，你这个有钱乱花的土豪。”，Remus表示：</p><p>地铁 老人 手机 懂？</p><p> </p><p>05.</p><p>然后，那场所谓最疯狂最好玩的舞会开始了。Tonks的头发依旧是粉红色，她穿了一条轻快淡蓝色的雪纺裙，不得不说有点怪异。可是……应该是自身的颜值撑得住这种奇异的配色，所以还是有不同的男生上下打量了Tonks。Sirius和James不愧一个是校草，一个是校草的男朋友。这种情侣西装和袖扣，真他妈奢侈。Remus不屑的想着，不过他还是承认，养眼。</p><p> </p><p>我虽然平时会对他们暴躁，但是为234宿舍争光的帅哥依旧是帅哥。</p><p> </p><p>当Tonks挽着他的手，Sirius和James一起站在他旁边走进会场的时候。Emily Clearwater气的差点摔了杯子。Lily走上前来热烈的欢迎了他们，是的，她是这场舞会的策划人之一。作为学生会代表之一的Remus则是回绝了这份差事。借口是：</p><p>太忙，没时间，没审美，不要找我。</p><p> </p><p>不过似乎是命运不想让他好过。Fuck the fucking destiny。Remus想，然后还是挤出了一个微笑。没错，Emily Clearwater正站在他的面前，精致的妆容和接近完美的头发，本来是道非常美丽的风景线。可是现在Remus只觉得女孩子的脸居然也能扭曲成这样子？</p><p>“这，就是你拒绝我的原因？她？”，Emily很不可置信的说，可能在她眼里自己才是那个“天选之女”。“我比她好多了，你看看她的头发！简直就是个笑话，哪个正经人家的女孩子会这样糟蹋自己的头发。”</p><p>“我觉得你可能……”，但是Remus被打断了，Tonks带着愤怒注视着Emily然后冷冰冰地开口：</p><p>“你不能这样。”，Tonks说，“你不能将你的想法强加在别人身上。很没品，我不知道能穿得起这种衣服的女孩子居然会这样的……没品。”</p><p>Remus觉得这一瞬间的Tonks帅极了，James在一旁挑眉，Sirius吹了一声口哨。“而且，我的头发。我爱干嘛干嘛，管好你自己的嘴吧。否则我不介意把你的头发染成绿色，癞蛤蟆的那种绿色。”</p><p>Emily很显然没有像Tonks一样的口才，她憋红了脸，然后说了一句：“你会后悔的，Lupin。”</p><p>然后Remus说：</p><p>“Fuck your own business Clearwater。”</p><p> </p><p>接下来的舞会不得不说非常的有趣。由于Sirius和James关于谁跳男步的辩论以Sirius败下阵来，所以全校的女生都抛弃了自己的舞伴并且开始拿手机拍照录视频。Lily对Remus悄悄地说：“就算跳女步Sirius还是好帅，我觉得Mary和Dorcas会在接下来的好几年都会说这件事呢。”</p><p>“你可以问问两个人要不要珍藏限量版Sirius为了James穿空姐装的照片和幕后花絮。让她们找个时间来谈谈价格。”</p><p>Tonks满脸问号：</p><p>“我从来不知道uncle Sirius居然如此的……”</p><p>她有点说不下去，随后喝了一大口的苹果汁。“我不知道该怎么描述。”，Tonks摇摇头，然后继续看着人山人海的舞会场地。</p><p>Lily非常震惊的结巴了：</p><p>“行行行……行啊……”</p><p> </p><p>然后他和Tonks就坐在那里。“咳咳……你想跳舞吗？”，Remus问，他到底在干什么…… 但是他看见了Tonks突然笑了起来，然后她摇摇头：“不了，谢谢你。我想我应该走了。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“说实话，我追了你几年了？”</p><p>“两年吧……”</p><p>“两年三个月零五天。我觉得我可能想放弃了。毕竟你看起来并不是那么的喜欢我。”，Tonks说。“不过还是谢谢你，谢谢你成为我生命中曾经重要的一部分。”</p><p>她对Remus笑了笑，然后起身离开了。</p><p>卧槽……她是走了么。Remus后知后觉的才发现刚刚发生了什么。</p><p> </p><p>06.</p><p>Tonks很显然是认真的，在之后的几个星期她都没有主动联系过Remus，他的消息页面也冷清了不少。</p><p>“你就使劲作吧你。好了吧，现在人真的不喜欢你了就后悔了吧。我就说吧，我说了什么，谁叫你不听。活该吧活该吧。”，Sirius毫不留情的戳了十几次Remus的痛处，“你也不是不聪明。而且那几年给我的建议也挺好的啊，完全没毛病，怎么轮到你自己就傻逼了呢。而且你喜欢她也喜欢……不对，是喜欢过。你怎么就抓不紧时机呢。”</p><p>“……”，Remus沉默了，对啊，怎么就抓不到呢。</p><p>“话说，你干嘛不去倒追？”，James一语道破了Remus不想面对的现实。“人嘛，总是要放下面子的。否则你可能一辈子都要打光棍了。”</p><p>“倒追多没面子。”</p><p>“人家追你那么长时间面子都没了！而且我刚刚说的什么？人！就是要放下面子！”，James抓起Remus的衣领甩来甩去。“你他妈真的再不去挽回就没了！没了！你靠的不是面子！”</p><p>“Babe你帮我过来点一下这个，运动员手速快一点。”，Sirius把电脑鼠标递给James，那是一个限时速购网页。“我想要这个好久了，实体店都没得卖。”</p><p>“嗯哼。”，然后两个人紧张的看着那个网页的倒计时。还有三分钟，Remus也开始紧张，三个人就这样盯着屏幕。“如果我没点到怎么办？”，James问。</p><p>“你要相信你自己，我真的不会怎么样。”，Sirius安抚着James，但是他的眼神很明确的在说：</p><p>如果你抢不到你就完了。</p><p>“而且……啊啊啊啊啊啊！卧槽你他妈的快点！点它！”</p><p> </p><p>……一阵手忙脚乱，我们的运动鬼才James·手速超快·Potter成功地帮自己的男朋友抢到了那本实体店买都买不到的书，并且也成功地救了自己的一条小命。Sirius把那本心心念念的书放进购物车并且成功付款以后，那对小两口子又责备的看着Remus。“这是你作出来的，要是不想终生因为愧疚单身的的话就拿出你男人的气势来。”，Sirius说。</p><p>“你平时吼我们两个的气势呢。被你吃了吗。”</p><p>“come on dude，你可以的。”</p><p>“快去。晚了就没人了。”</p><p> </p><p>07.</p><p>就这样，在无良室友的怂恿下。暑假的最后一个星期，Remus被Sirius载在Christina（Sirius的宝贝摩托车）上，拉风的到了Tonks所在的学校。“okay baby你就在这里，像Tonks一样拦住她，然后做出你必须要做的事情。懂了吗？”</p><p>Remus只感觉有无数双眼睛在盯着他们两个。“你不觉得这样太高调了吗？”</p><p>“fuck no，你现在必须要勇敢，我都带着Christina出来帮你添加气势了。你一定要去给我表白。”</p><p>“如果我不呢。”</p><p>“那我就和James在你床上来一发。现在快去，我看见她了！”，Sirius一把把Remus推过去，然后靠在摩托车上给围观的小女孩抛了个媚眼。“Hey girls~”，他向几个小女生打招呼。可怜的Remy往前跌了几步，直接撞上了Tonks。</p><p>“ouch！”，她有点不解的看着Remus然后挥挥手让陪着自己的朋友Penny先走。“我等下就过来。”，她对Penny说。</p><p>“你怎么过来了？”，她皱着眉头看着Remus，“你这样会让人看不透。”</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“你？”</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>“对不起？”</p><p>“对。”</p><p>“为什么对不起？”</p><p>“我……我作。”</p><p>“你怎么作了？”</p><p>“我……其实……可能……喜欢你……”，Remus的声音越来越轻，然后他就看见Tonks突然“噗”了一声。</p><p>“果然听长辈的就没有错……Thank you！”，她往Sirius的方向喊了一句。Sirius竖起了大拇指然后说了一句：</p><p>“我的荣幸，记得和Dromeda说我明天会来！”</p><p>Tonks点点头，然后Sirius骑着摩托车扬长而去。</p><p>“所以这是你们演的一出戏？”</p><p>“你生气了吗？”</p><p>“不，我其实可能还要谢谢那个motherfucker？”</p><p>“那么你算是也给我表白了吗？”</p><p>“我想是的。那么下个星期可以约你吗？”</p><p>“可以。”</p><p>“那么……你想去哪里？”</p><p>“ummm，其实下个星期有一个Shakespeare的作品展览。不过你如果……”</p><p>“可以。我来接你。那我先回去了？”</p><p>“等一下！”</p><p>然后Remus的脸颊被轻轻的吻了一下。Tonks很罕见的红了脸。然后她说：</p><p>“下个星期见！”</p><p>然后那个粉红色头发女孩就跑开了。Remus觉得自己今天干了一件大事，他转身，然后发现：</p><p>卧槽……Sirius把摩托车已经开走了。</p><p>生活不易，Remy叹气。</p><p> </p><p>08.</p><p>几年后的一个晚上，James，Sirius和Remus三个人瘫在公寓里。地上是散乱的啤酒瓶，Sirius指着一团糟的地板说：</p><p>“James Potter你明天如果不把它收拾好我就让你睡沙发！”</p><p>“好呢Mr. Potter。”，James傻笑，然后一把搂着Remus的肩膀。“dude，我和Sirius都干完大事了，你啥时候……把Miss Tonks变成Mrs. Lupin？我告诉你啊，拖太久其实不好……否则的话……”</p><p>Remus抬头望天，然后承认了一件大事：</p><p>“我其实已经向她求婚了。”</p><p>“卧槽！你这个小崽子。都不和你未来舅舅说的吗哈哈哈哈。”，Sirius躺在沙发上笑。“你要叫我舅舅喝喝喝喝喝。”</p><p>“我是……我是……舅父。你未来舅舅的老公……”，James拍拍Remus的头，“啊！你作死的情景还在我的脑海里，真的太好笑了哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>“你他妈才作死。一个在对象弟弟家里上了他才追到的人不配和我说话。”</p><p>“你当年……可是22年的老处男，可怜的我侄女。”</p><p>“咦~滚啊。你他妈喝大了吧你。傻逼。”</p><p>“大傻逼……”，Sirius喃喃道。</p><p>“大呀大傻逼~”，Remus唱。</p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>妈的我在写什么。不过到这里，就真·完结了。<br/>就在鹿犬狼的深夜小聚会完结吧。毕竟真·鹿犬狼没有在毕业的好几年之后这么安详的聚过。（卧槽突如其来的刀，闪了我的腰。我哭了。）<br/>反正谢谢各位的喜欢，喜欢鹿犬的可以移步我的Series去看看真·正经写的《灰烬》。<br/>为什么我的沙雕比我正经写的要受欢迎（默默哭泣。）<br/>总之我的文笔很垃圾，能有人看就不错了……（突然伤感。）<br/>但是还是谢谢你。对，就是你。么么哒~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>